


Our Little Secret

by thefaultinourstarscream



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alcohol, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Sexual Content, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaultinourstarscream/pseuds/thefaultinourstarscream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having to utilise his military skills in the recent events with the Green Witch, Bardroy remembers some things he would rather forget, and drinks a little too much in an attempt to forget them. Sebastian finds him in his drunken state, and Bard does something he'll regret in the morning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I thought of, and wanted to write since there isn't enough love for this pairing!

_“Just like I told them it would happen!” the soldier yelled above the noise._

_Gunfire. It was everywhere. The sound of it filled Bardroy’s ears, and it was impossible to block out. Each explosion sent him reeling, and it was difficult to distinguish who was firing where. He thought back to earlier, barely noticing as the sound of shooting died down._

_“But sir, that’s obviously a trap!” he had insisted, slamming both hands onto the table in a moment of panic. His commander simply stared at him as if he were a piece of dirt on his shoe, and pointed his finger at him as if scolding a child._

_“Oh, is that so, sergeant? Or could it be that you’ve simply lost your nerve?” Bardroy had frowned._

_“No, sir,” he said, quietly at first, then his voice grew louder in an attempt to assert himself, “I just think we should look for another way!” The commander had simply ignored him, causing Bardroy to grimace a little in unease. This was never going to work. Now, as he crouched in a poorly dug pit surrounded by his dead comrades, his point had been proven. He looked around. He was alone. Blood was splattered across the dirt, a similar colour to the army coats the men had to wear. Symbolic, really. Bardroy slowly took off his hat, placing it on the ground, and as he sat alone, he fumbled for his box of cigarettes. He lit one with surprising ease, sighing as he inhaled the smoke. “Are you listening to me now, you old bastard?” he muttered bitterly as he looked over at his dead commander, whose eyes were wide in shock._

_Then suddenly, out of the silence, a voice. A soft, soothing voice that caused Bard to flinch and pick up his rifle in surprise. “My my, what a mess. Not even a grim reaper could create such chaos.” Bard’s wide blue eyes met deep crimson ones, as he turned to see a pale man in a butler uniform standing in front of him. When had he got here? The man simply smiled and walked towards the pit, continuing to speak, though his words failed to reach Bard, who was in shock. “I find you quite promising…” he managed to hear, and his finger shakily clenched around the trigger._

_“Are you an enemy, or an ally?”_

_“Oh, neither, I assure you,” the man said with a smirk, “no, I’m simply one hell of a butler.”_

Bard flinched and jerked awake, glancing around in a panicked daze. No… he wasn’t back in the war. He was a servant to Earl Phantomhive now, his chef, and they were staying in Deidrich’s castle in Germany after the ordeal with the Green Witch. Everything was alright. Well. They still had to figure out what to do with the witch and her butler, but still… Bard sighed heavily, leaning back against the wall and reaching for a cigarette. Earlier, he had been required to use his skills from fighting in the war again, and with that, memories he would rather have forgotten were coming flooding back. He could never really escape it, and he was starting to come to terms with it. The other servants, as much as Bard trusted them, they didn’t need to know. They had their own pasts to grapple with. As Bard took a long drag on his cigarette, his brow furrowed in confusion. He didn’t often reminisce about the day Sebastian found him.

Bardroy glanced around. The kitchen was dark, and nobody else was in sight, so it might have been quite late. He smiled to himself a little as he realised the other servants must have left him here, not wanting to wake him up. They were his family now, as was Sebastian, really. A strange thought, since Bardroy and Sebastian often bickered over trivial things, usually ending with Sebastian giving him a scolding and Bard eventually giving up and sulking. Still, he didn’t hate the butler. Far from it. Sebastian was practically his saviour.

The ex-soldier was still slightly shaky from his dream. He stood up slowly, inspecting the kitchen. There must have been something to drink around here somewhere, something to calm his nerves, or numb them a little at least. He soon found a bottle of what seemed to be some sort of whisky, and went back to sit with his back against the wall. Taking an experimental sip, Bardroy managed another small smile of satisfaction, soon taking a much larger sip. “I won’t have too much,” he thought, “just enough to calm me down.” As the alcohol began to leave a pleasant burn in his throat, Bardroy’s mind wandered back to Sebastian. Ever since they had first met, Bard had felt uneasy around the butler. He was perfect, far too perfect for the chef not to be suspicious. There wasn’t a single task Sebastian couldn’t do, not one. Nobody else seemed to pick up on this, or if they did, they didn’t question it. This made Bard wonder if Sebastian was just ridiculously skilled and that he was over-thinking this, but the sense of unease was still there. Why had Sebastian been there that day on the battlefield? How had nobody noticed him? Even if he had hidden in one of the pits, somebody would have spotted him; his black outfit would have stood out like a sore thumb amongst the scarlet army coats. How had he remained completely unscathed? And how had he known about Bard beforehand?

Bardroy frowned, taking another large gulp. He had often wondered about this, and had often managed to push it to the back of his mind, until now. Something about that butler wasn’t right. Bardroy closed his eyes, the ghastly image of his dead comrades reappearing in his head. It was as if the scene had been burned into his mind, and it would stay there forever, like a scar on his brain. Dammit, the whisky was supposed to be taking his mind off of that… He took a few more clumsy gulps from the bottle, keeping his eyes tightly closed. The alcohol was starting to dull his senses, which was his intention, but the images were still there in his mind. They were so vivid, he could almost hear the gunfire and screams again. “I told him… I told him…” Bard muttered to himself, repressing the tightness in his throat, his voice now a drunken slur. No, he hadn’t shed a tear about this for years. He didn’t want to start now. “Old bastard…why…why didn’t he listen…?” Bard’s usually gruff voice was growing shaky and slightly higher in pitch as he tried to ignore the stinging wetness forming in his eyes. A small sob threatened to escape him, so he muffled it with more whisky, the back of his throat burning.

“You know, alcohol isn’t going to take away your sadness. If anything, it will only worsen things.” A familiar voice broke through the silence, and Bardroy turned to see Sebastian standing in the doorway. Bardroy sniffed and quickly wiped his eyes on his sleeve, staggering upright and clumsily placing the bottle back on the counter. It was a miracle he didn’t drop it.

“Ha… there really isn’t anything y’can’t do, is there…?” he slurred, leaning back against the counter to steady himself as he let out a bitter laugh. “Yer a… bloody…whisky expert now too, are ya?” Sebastian slowly shook his head.

“No, I’m-“

“If you say “simply one hell of a butler” one more goddamn time…”

Sebastian stared in surprise, clearly not used to people interrupting his beloved catchphrase. He quietly closed the door behind him, walking forward so that he was standing directly in front of the rather drunk cook. Humans were strange beings, even more so when under the influence of alcohol, he thought.

“Have I done something to offend you, Bardroy?” he asked politely, raising an eyebrow. He didn't care, he was just feigning being polite. Bardroy let out another obnoxious laugh.

“ ‘Part from being so perfect all the time? No, ‘course you ‘aven’t…” Bard mumbled, staring at the butler as he picked the bottle up again, taking another sip just to irritate him. He did the opposite, however; Sebastian was finding this all rather amusing.

“Now now, don’t say things you’ll regret.” He teased, unable to hold back his usual delicate smirk. Bard stared at him, squinting his tired blue eyes and shaking his head.

“I don’t geddit…”

“Pardon?”

“Why were you there?”

Sebastian frowned, tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

“What are you talking about?”

“That…that day, the day you found me… why were you there?” Bardroy repeated, a sense of urgency creeping into his voice. Sebastian remained silent for a moment. This particular human was full of surprises. The other two servants had never even thought to ask him how he had found them.

“Because I knew of your skill, and I found you promising. I told you as much when I found you. You remember that, yes?” Sebastian spoke softly, making sure not to agitate Bardroy even further, especially in his current predicament.

“Yeah, but… but…” Perfect. A chance to confront Sebastian had arisen, and Bardroy was almost too drunk to form a coherent sentence. Bard almost thought Sebastian had timed this on purpose, but that wasn’t possible, was it?

“But…?” Sebastian prompted him to continue, just about managing not to laugh at Bard’s confusion. However, he was surprised by what he did next. Bardroy’s eyes were fixed on Sebastian, eyeing him up and down shamelessly. He staggered forwards, and Sebastian had been ready to stop him from falling over, but then he leaned forward and clumsily pressed his lips against Sebastian’s. The demon, although surprised, barely reacted, but this didn’t seem to bother Bard. Eventually Sebastian pulled away and stared at him questioningly, once again having to make an effort not to laugh. “What was that for?” he asked with a mockingly innocent voice.

“I… I dunno…just…just lemme kiss you…” Bard murmured, pulling Sebastian close and kissing him again. He stank of whisky, and his stubble was a little itchy, but Sebastian wasn’t finding this unpleasant. He was usually the one to make advances in the hope of getting information from innocent humans, so this was quite a nice change. Deciding to play along, Sebastian slowly returned the kiss, his slender hands trailing down to rest on the other man’s hips. Bardroy couldn’t help but sigh contentedly at how soft Sebastian’s lips were. Sebastian briefly pulled away again, murmuring against Bardroy’s lips.

“You’re aware that if anybody finds out about this, there will be consequences?” Bard nodded quickly.

“Yeah, yeah I know…” he mumbled. Sebastian’s pale lips curled upwards into a grin.

“So, you’re willing to forget about everything, just for tonight?” he practically purred in the other male’s ear, his seductive tone causing Bard to shiver. Little did he know, Sebastian had used similar words many times before when luring his prey into the darkness. Bard was not prey, though; more of a distraction. Meanwhile, Bard was trying to remember the last time he had kissed somebody like this. It had certainly been a while, but he had only ever kissed women before. He could never have imagined that kissing a man would be just as good, if not better. He wasn’t sure what had possessed him to kiss the butler, but now he was glad he had.

“God, yes…” he murmured breathlessly, causing Sebastian to chuckle. Without another word, the demon had Bard pinned up against the wall, and was slowly trailing his lips across his neck. Bard gasped, before tilting his head back to give Sebastian better access and sighing in pleasure. Sebastian let out another deep chuckle, kissing his neck softly at first, then lightly grazing his teeth across the sensitive skin. Bardroy’s eyes slowly fluttered shut, and he couldn’t hold back a quiet moan. Nobody had ever kissed his neck, and especially not like this. Bard bit his lip as Sebastian pressed up against him, responding by trying to pull him closer, as if their bodies still weren’t close enough. A soft groan escaped both of them as their hips pressed together, and Sebastian took advantage of this by slowly grinding against Bard, causing him to curse a little under his breath. “This… isn’t ‘cause I like you…” he mumbled, his voice husky, “ ‘cause….you’re annoying as hell…this is just…” Sebastian looked up at his face and gently pressed one finger over his lips to silence him.

“I’m well aware of that,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. “This will be our little secret.” He winked, and Bardroy couldn’t help but grin and nod quickly. His breath hitched a little as he felt Sebastian’s skilled lips latch onto his collarbone, his elegant long fingers unbuttoning his shirt with ease. In contrast to Sebastian’s gracefulness, Bardroy grabbed hold of the butler’s neat black tie, fumbling and eventually managing to toss it aside. Sebastian found his clumsiness laughable, if slightly endearing. He carefully dropped the shirt to the floor, his crimson eyes taking in the sight of him. He was a lot more muscular than Sebastian had realised. Not that he really cared, just an observation. Bardroy huffed as he tried to tug off Sebastian’s waistcoat, his fingers slipping.

“You’re wearing too many clothes…” he grumbled, and Sebastian helped him unbutton it with a soft laugh. Bardroy hurriedly unbuttoned Sebastian’s shirt, then stared at his slender torso with hungry eyes. Gently, he brushed his fingers across the pale skin, opening his mouth to speak but remaining silent until Sebastian slowly kissed his way down Bard’s chest. Without thinking (though he really wasn’t doing much thinking in this situation anyway), Bardroy quietly murmured Sebastian’s name, wrapping his arms around him and shivering at the feeling of his cool, pale skin pressed up against his. Then Sebastian suddenly dropped to his knees, and before long, the butler’s name was the only thing Bard could say.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ugh…” The sunlight that peeked through the curtains seemed as if it were deliberately trying to blind Bardroy. He groaned sleepily and rolled over, his head pounding. He had definitely had too much to drink last night. Glancing around, he remembered that he was in his own room; in Deidrich’s castle, there were enough rooms for each servant to have their own room, rather than the usual arrangement of Bard sharing with Finny. He sighed, rather glad to be on his own. Finny’s loud, cheerful voice wouldn’t help his hangover at all.

Bardroy lay there for a moment, eyes tightly closed, as if he thought ignoring the sun would mean that he wouldn’t have to get up. Eventually he dragged himself out of bed, yawning loudly and stretching. He winced. Why was his body so stiff? His bloodshot eyes fixed on his bedside cabinet, where he saw a glass of water. He never remembered to have water by his bed, somebody must have put it there for him. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t even remember falling asleep in his bed. He sat down, sighing and holding his throbbing head in his hands as he tried to remember the previous night.

_“You’re willing to forget about everything, just for tonight?”_

_“God, yes…”_

Bardroy sat bolt upright, his eyes wide in horror as the image of him and Sebastian popped into his head. He rapidly shook his head, trying to make it go away. Why on earth did he dream about that, and with Sebastian of all people? He shook his head again, going to get dressed. Carefully tugging his pyjama shirt over his head, he happened to glance at himself in the mirror. Then he froze. All over his chest and stomach were small, yet unmistakable reddish pink marks. He examined them closely, just to check that they weren’t bruises caused by him possibly falling over while drunk. No, there was no denying it. Someone had left those marks there with their lips, that someone being…

_“Our little secret…”_

Oh god. That hadn’t been a dream. He and Sebastian had… Bard stared at himself in the mirror in disbelief, his eyes widening further as he turned around a little. Were those scratches on his back? As he stared, it all came flooding back to him. The feeling and taste of Sebastian’s lips against his, the warmth of their bodies pressed together, Bard groaning Sebastian’s name over and over again… He felt his cheeks heating up at the memory, even more so as he remembered the exquisite sound of his name on Sebastian’s lips. He remembered it all clearly now. Shit, at one point he even remembered Sebastian lying on his back, pressed against the table… Bard swore under his breath, staggering back and sitting on the bed as he tugged his trousers off, knowing full well what he would find. Sure enough, kiss marks covered his hips and thighs too. How was he supposed to face Sebastian now, after what they had done?

Later, as the servants had breakfast (the castle servants were treating them like guests, after all), Bardroy felt too sick to even attempt eating anything. Luckily, Sebastian wasn’t with them, as he was taking care of the young master. Finny and Mey Rin had asked if something was wrong, but of course he denied it and simply said he was tired. That wasn’t really a lie. His body ached all over. But not from the previous day’s fighting.

After a few futile attempts to enjoy breakfast, Bard made an excuse off the top of his head and quickly left the table, rushing away and hoping to hide in his room. However, it seemed he had spoken too soon about having to face Sebastian, as he bumped right into him just before entering the servant quarters. He yelped in surprise, then glanced away and mumbled something about Sebastian watching where we was going. God, he couldn’t even look at him. Sebastian evidently sensed his discomfort, smirking and leaning forward to whisper in Bard’s ear.

“You were rougher than I thought you would be… We’ll have to do that again sometime.” Bardroy’s face was on fire now. He turned and opened his mouth to retaliate, but Sebastian had already slipped away.


End file.
